Cherry Pie
by Untamed Loner
Summary: It's been going on for three years. She brings the pie, but he's her dessert.


Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer. I do not own Twilight

Cherry Pie

It had been going on for three years. Ever since I was fifteen.

Charlie and I would come over for game nights and I would spend the entire night just watching him. Sometimes, he would watch me, too. His eyes would travel over my body possessively, taking in every curve and crevice.

I'd usually have to excuse myself to keep from pouncing on him.

It only got worse when I came over during the day. Jake and I would spend hours together, but I was never paying attention. Not really. My best friend came in second to him.

Billy Black.

I had developed a kind of hero worship of him when I was young. As I grew older, that hero worship turned into just plain worship. Everything about the man turned me on to no end.

It was frustrating, to say the least.

The first time had been completely unexpected.

I had come over to "see Jake". Billy had been sitting in the living room, watching TV, when I walked in. He'd told me Jake was out with friends and wouldn't be back for a few hours, but I was more than welcome to hang around until then.

I'd stayed.

And ended up losing my virginity just a short while later.

After that, Billy and I set up a routine. He would call the house and talk to Charlie almost every night. When I was okay to come over for a little personal time with him, he would tell Charlie that Jake was hoping I would come over to fix my cherry pie. Charlie would relay the information, unknowingly telling me the morning or afternoon was clear, and I would prepare to spend most of my time researching the thread count of the sheets on Billy's bed.

The past few times I had been down to La Push, I hadn't been able to "make pies". Jake was spending more time at home and less with his friends. Apparently, one of his friends had decided to drop him and his other friend to hang out with the local gang. I tried to pay attention and be supportive, but it was difficult when all I could think about was Billy sitting in the other room.

Today, though, today would finally break that streak. Billy had called last night and told Charlie that Jake was dying for another one of my pies. I had smiled when Charlie told me and eagerly began anticipating the following morning.

I pulled up to Billy's house and looked at the closed door. Most of the lights were off, but I knew he was home.

It had been way too long for the both of us.

I walked in, cherry pie in hand. The living room was empty. I walked through to the kitchen, placing the pie on the counter top before walking back out and heading towards his bedroom.

The door was cracked open just a little. I placed my hand against it and pushed, revealing the gorgeous Quileute laid out on the bed, waiting for me. He was shirtless, wearing nothing but a pair of jeans. I smiled seductively as I walked into the room, shutting the door behind me.

"About time you showed up," Billy grumbled, shifting slightly.

"I'm sorry, baby, but I had to make that pie. Charlie'll get suspicious if I start showing up without them," I cooed, climbing onto the bed.

"Yeah, well, if he hasn't figured out that something's going on, he's not that intuitive to begin with," Billy scoffed.

"Mmm. We've been careful," I hummed, crawling over his body.

"Yes, we have. Still, you'd think after three years he'd realize that Jacob isn't the one who wants the 'pies'," Billy smirked.

I gave him a smile and placed my lips against his. His hands went to my hips, pulling me down to straddle him. I groaned as I felt his erection against my core.

"I love it when you wear skirts. Especially this one," Billy whispered into my ear.

I had gotten dressed with care this morning, picking out something special for him. It was the outfit I had worn when we'd first started this affair. The clothes were a little tighter in some places, but Billy never minded that.

The skirt was a white jean and used to stop mid-thigh. Now, it rode a little high, stopping just an inch below my ass. The top was a blue swoop neck t-shirt that had once given just a hint of cleavage and covered my stomach. As I had matured, the shirt had revealed more skin in both areas. My breasts practically popped out of the low neckline and the shirt stopped just below my belly-button.

It was a good thing Charlie thought I was trying to get with Jake, otherwise he'd never let me out of the house like this.

I smiled as I leaned down, attaching my lips to his neck and sucking his skin between my lips. Billy let out a loud moan and ground my hips against his.

"I'm glad you like it," I murmured, licking the spot I'd just sucked.

Billy growled and pulled at my shirt. I lifted my arms to assist him. He threw it across the room and filled his hands with my breast.

"Mmm. No bra," Billy hummed, licking his lips.

"Less to take off," I grinned.

"Good girl," Billy approved before taking one of my nipples into his hot mouth.

My hands flew to the back of his head, gripping his thick hair in my hands. I moaned as he sucked my nipple, raking his tongue over the sensitive bud. His free hand massaged my other breast, squeezing the nipple between his finger and thumb.

I rocked my hips against his as he worked my breasts. My breathing was quickly becoming irregular as I felt the coil in my stomach tightening. His hard dick was pressed against my clit and my movements created the perfect friction.

"That's right, baby. I know you want it. And I want this," Billy growled, shoving his hand up my skirt.

I screamed as he roughly entered me with two fingers. I paused my movements, but he didn't allow me any time to adjust. His fingers began working me, curling inside of me as they fucked me.

"You like it when I finger you? Do you want to come, Bella?" Billy asked, his voice taunting.

I whimpered when I realized he was going to be dominate today. Nothing made me hotter than when he proved to me that he was the one in control and in power.

"Answer me when I speak to you," Billy ordered, using his free hand to jerk my hair.

"YES!" I cried out, my head falling back as his thumb played my clit.

Just as I was about to reach my peak and cum, he removed his fingers, licking them clean. I bit my lip to keep the noise of distress inside. I watched his tongue curl around his fingers, making sure to get every drop of my juices. He groaned as he sucked his fingers dry.

"You taste so good, Bella. So fucking good," Billy groaned.

I shivered at his words, eager for his next move.

"Take off my pants," Billy instructed.

My fingers flew to the button of his jeans, popping it easily. I slowed down as I pulled the zipper, enjoying the anticipation that curled through my stomach. Billy liked to surprise me with his clothing choice. Sometimes, I would find boxers. Others, he would go commando under his clothes. It didn't take a genius to figure out which I prefer.

Today was a commando day. Apparently, Billy had had the same thoughts as me. The less clothing to take off, the sooner we could get to the good part.

I yanked his jeans off of him, smiling as his erection sprang free. Slowly, I crawled up his legs, waiting for my next order.

"Take me into your mouth. I want to see that pretty little mouth of yours around my cock," Billy commanded.

I licked my lips in anticipation. I grinned in approval as his dick twitched in response.

I took his balls in my hand, fondling them as I licked his entire length from base to tip. He groaned, throwing his head back against his pillow as I took the head into my mouth. His hands curled around my head, buried in my hair, guiding me up and down his thick cock.

I lightly raked my teeth over him as I bobbed my head to his rhythm. Every time I came to the head, I'd give it a little nip, earning a snarl from the man beneath me. My hand continued to play with his balls as my mouth worked his dick. His hands tightened in my hair and I knew he was getting close.

Before he could cum, he yanked my mouth off of him and pulled me up to his face.

"Straddle me," Billy ordered, grabbing my hips.

I immediately did as told, aching for him.

"Now, bitch, you're going to ride my dick and I'm going to fuck you until you scream," Billy growled.

I nearly came just hearing the words come out of his mouth. Before I could say or do anything, he jerked me down, impaling me.

"OH, SHIT! YES!" I screamed, throwing my head back.

Billy began guiding my hips, rocking me against him. His eyes were heavy-lidded, watching me move on top of him.

I braced my hands on his chest, digging my nails into his pecs as I rode him.

"I know you can do better than that, Bella. Now, fuck me like you mean it," Billy demanded.

He lifted my body easily, until just the tip of him was still inside of me, before slamming me back down on him. I screamed again as he filled me. He repeated the move again and again, each time bringing me closer to the brink.

"God, Billy. So close," I panted, arching my back.

"Touch yourself," Billy groaned, his hips rolling to meet my thrusts.

Immediately, my hand flew between my legs. I began rubbing my clit in time to our movements. Billy's hands tightened on my hips as he began fucking me harder. I could feel the explosion getting closer and increased the pressure on my clit.

"Cum, you little whore. Cum for Jake's daddy," Billy ordered.

"BILLY!" I screamed as my muscles clenched around his dick.

Billy moaned, stilling completely as he shot his seed inside of me.

I collapsed on top of him, trying to catch my breath. Billy's hands were tangled in my hair, resting on my back.

Turning my head slightly, I kissed his chest.

"Would you like some of that pie now?" I asked sweetly.

"I think we'll leave that one for Jake. Right now, I'm hungry for a little more you," Billy grinned, pulling my lips up to his.

"Mmm. So much better than cherry pie," I murmured, licking his lips.

* * *

**Okay, so… I know I'm supposed to be writing The Omega, but I saw the other Billy/Bella one-shot and just had to try my hand in it!! Seriously! jasperjr630 did an awesome job!! Besides, it a totally hot pairing!! So, I hope you enjoyed! And, if you didn't, I'm sorry. But I certainly enjoyed writing it!!**


End file.
